


roof boy

by ultsvnct



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 2ji, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:19:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultsvnct/pseuds/ultsvnct
Summary: if there's anything jihoon hates more than his first hour, it's the bus.





	roof boy

**Author's Note:**

> i was inspired i guess?? lol enjoy :-)

if there's anything jihoon hates more than his first hour class, it's riding the bus. 

actually, no. jihoon doesn't hate riding the bus; he hates the people who he's forced to ride the bus with. he sits in front of the rowdy lower-classmen who use gay as insult, and in front of the preppy gossip girls who seem to have no other friends. 

'isn't he able to drive?' you ask. yes, but he 1.) doesn't have a car, and 2.) is too lazy. he's 99% sure that he'd crash if he had to get up and drive himself to school at 7:00 am.

the only thing that keeps him from losing his self control is his saving grace; his earbuds. 

clean and pristine, they seem to glow as he grabbed them from his pocket. he plugged them in, and put his classical playlist on shuffle. bach suite 1 in g major played at full volume, placating his irritation. he propped his knees up on the seat in front of him and looked out the window.

one of his favorite parts about the whole thing was the peacefulness of his surroundings. the world outside was grey tinted; clouds covered the sky like suds in a bubble bath. the bare trees littered the hillsides for miles as the bus continued it's journey forward. the only colored thing besides the vehicle he sat in was the grass; bright and contrasting with the dull scene that seemed to calm him down everytime. 

he was one of the last stops, so he had time to think. or not to think, just to listen. 

it started to sprinkle as they rounded the corner to the familiar road. jihoon grabbed his backpack. 

as the bus came to a hult, he noticed a moving van in the driveway across from his. he stepped off the bus, turning to investigate. 

there was no one outside, as far as he could see. he stood there just watching for a second, before the front door opened. he only got a small glimpse of the person behind it, before he turned and walked inside. 

it was odd, really. for the remainder of the day, the image of the pastel pink head of hair never exactly left his mind.

//

it was morning again, his favorite time of day. people who knew him never really expected that of him; he was naturally a bit irritable. 

mornings were easier for him. his parents were almost never home; he had the house to himself. on warm days, he woke up an hour early to watch the sunrise and drink his morning tea on the roof. 

he hopped out of bed and went straight to his window, opening it. the cool morning air blew through the open space; it felt good. he walked away, descending down the stairs to make his usual tea. today was a chamomile day, he could feel it. 

he finished making it, and walked back up stairs. it was only 5:07, which gave him more time to sit. he crawled out the window, sitting on the familiar rough textured roof. he'd been doing this for nearly 4 years, or since he started high school. it helped with his anxiety.

he watched as the sky went from a deep navy blue to a lilac. he sipped his tea and listened to sicilienne op.78. for a minute, the pink head of hair popped into his head again. he tried his best to push it to the back of his mind. it didn't exactly work, but he tried anyways.

the sky was now many shades, displaying a peach-ish pink, followed by a pastel orange and a bright, school bus yellow. that reminded him— he should probably get ready. he picked up his mug and was about to go back inside, when a light turned on from the pink hair's house. 

it wouldn't have been a big deal, if jihoon would've just gone about his business, but he just had to impulsively wave at the tall silhouette across from him.

to his surprise, the silhouette waved back.

//

 jihoon was convinced the day would be good, considering the riveting encounter he had with his new neighbor, but man was he wrong. 

he knew this when he realized that he'd forgotten his english textbook. english was already a weak topic for him, and now he'd have to sit through it without a book to help. 

it got better, however, when someone— who had pink hair— rushed through the doors of his first hour classroom. he wore ripped light jeans (that fit him perfectly) with a grey champion sweatshirt, black and white adidas superstars, and a black backpack with a rainbow pin on it.

he smiled and bowed quickly as he walked towards the teacher, mrs. seon, handing her his pass. 

"hello," mrs. seon started, reading the pass. "joshua?"

he nodded. "yes, that's me." 

the class was quiet for a short bit; joshua fiddled with the button on the end of his shirt.

"why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" she suggested, gesturing towards the (now quiet) group in front of them. his hands moved from his button to behind his back, and jihoon could tell he was nervous.

he took a breath, scanning the class. "my name is joshua. and uh, i just moved here from los angeles."

jihoon smiled absentmindedly; he found joshua's accent adorable. 

"oh, and sorry if you can't understand me sometimes, i'm pretty new at korean. thank you." he explained finally, bowing yet again. 

"fantastic, mr. hong. now, go take the seat beck there next to minhyun and we'll get started. 

and after that, jihoon's mood lightened. he thought that maybe, just maybe, his day would get better.

he was right. 

the school day dragged on for eight more hours; each one more painful than the last. he was almost happy to be able to get on the bus, so he could finally escape the torture that was school. 

he sat in his usual spot— third seat from the back— and sighed in relief. the blue leather seat was welcoming, yet cold.

the fact that he didn't have to do anything but listen to his music for 40 more minutes made him more than content. 

he reached into his pocket for his headphones, only to find out that they weren't there. he checked the other three, having no luck. he reached into his bag, finding only an empty water bottle and a broken pencil. 

he sighed. of course.

suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the familiar pink head of hair. it stopped right next to him.

his heart had a premature ventricular contraction at the thought of talking to the boy— joshua.

he didn't move his head, not wanting to accidentally make eye contact with the other. 

before he had time to register it, the latter sat down hesitantly next to him. 

he decided to turn his head. 

joshua's eyes widened. "oh sorry, i can move in a moment, i just had to sit before we started moving."

jihoon was at a loss for words for a second; he was distracted by the calmness of the taller's voice. it was so sweet: so soft. he really liked it, because it reminded him of a violin— smooth and enjoyable.

"no no, you don't have to move. it's cool." 

joshua's expression changed from overwrought to pleased as he leaned back on the seat. "i don't believe we've formally met before. my name's joshua."

jihoon smiled. "i know. you're in my first hour. i'm jihoon, and i live across the street from you." 

joshua smiled back, seeming to remember something. "oh, so you're roof boy."

"i guess so." he responded, putting his knees up as usual. 

a small period of time went by where neither said anything, until joshua broke the silence once again.

"you sit weird. i mean, it's not weird it's... interesting."

jihoon chuckled. "your hair color is what's interesting. i mean, pink? who dared you to do that?" 

little did joshua know that jihoon absolutely adored his pink hair. it had been in his mind for almost a day now, and he didn't think it'd go away.

and he'd be lying if he said that he wanted it to.


End file.
